Axial fans, and fans in general, usually have a manufacturing-related imbalance that can result in undesirable vibration when they are operated. Obtrusive noise can moreover be caused by motor and air-flow noise produced by the fan. This undesirable vibration and obtrusive noise must be damped, especially in convenience-related applications.